This invention relates to a device for recording on and the storage of information cards made of flexible material. The information cards are articulated or pivotally mounted within a housing and on a rotatably disposed mechanism. An observation opening in the housing includes an upper portion for reading one side of the information card and a lower portion for reading the other side of the information card. Such a device for storing information cards is well known.
Such known record storage devices include a housing having a flange which is angular in a downward direction along the upper edge of the observation opening. Upon turning of the roller, the flexible cards are held back elastically behind the free end of the flange. By turning the roller mechanism further, the flexible card is bent, slides through below the upper edge of the observation opening and pivotally falls downwards to the other or lower portion of the observation opening. In this manner, the front side of the succeeding card and the reverse side of the pivoted or tilted care are unobstructed for recording thereon and reading information therefrom.
This known recorder has the disadvantage that the roller mechanism must always be turned in one direction for the reading of and recording on the register or information cards. That is, the roller mechanism which carries the cards pivotally mounted thereon must be turned in such a way that the cards will tip from above in the upper portion of the observation opening to a position in the lower portion of the observation opening. If the roller mechanism which carries the pivotally mounted cards is turned in a reverse direction, it is not possible to read or record on the cards because the cards do not tip to the other direction.